Jem: Moving On
by Alexandra Irene Spears
Summary: Sequel to "Last One Standing." Chronicles the adventures of Jem and her friends and rivals from 1988 to present-day. Musical groups are shuffled around and a new generation is born.
1. Addition and Subtraction

Obligatory: Characters and any songs in this story are not mine, I didn't create them, I'm just playing with them. Not making any money off this either. ;)

This is the sequel to "Last One Standing." It may help to read that first….

I'd thought about calling this "Jem: The Next Generation" but after thinking it over, I decided on this particular title.

* * *

Jem: Moving On

Chapter 1-Addition and Subtraction

 _May 1988_

"How is it Jem is six weeks pregnant when we haven't been married for that long?" Riot asked the obstetrician as he scratched his head.

"You're obviously new to this, Mr. Llewellyn," said Dr. Anita Burton. "We count from first day of the last period, which in your wife's case was April 9. It's very likely that your child was conceived on or around the twenty-third, a week after you were married. But we don't know the exact day, so that's why we count it the way we do. And that's how I came up with a due date of January 16, 1989."

"Exactly nine months after our wedding," Jem giggled.

"All right, then. I'll see you back here in two weeks, and every four weeks after that, until we get to thirty-two weeks. Then it'll be every two weeks."

The doctor left the room, and Riot helped Jem put her clothes back on. "I still can't believe this…we're going to have a baby," he said.

"I believe it…I'm the one feeling miserable," Jem remarked. She playfully tapped a finger on his chest. "You did this to me, Rory Llewellyn!"

"You asked for it, Jerrica Llewellyn," Riot teased back.

"I know your mother is happy," said Jem, "since she found out she has a grandchild on the way."

"You took that pregnancy test last week, how did _you_ come up with a January due date?" Riot asked.

"I actually have read pregnancy books, Riot," Jem replied.

"I was never much interested in that kind of thing. Until now," he admitted as they went into the reception area to schedule Jem's eight-week appointment.

"Riot…do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl before it's born?" Jem asked. "I can have the ultrasound done to find out. But it's too early right now."

"I-I don't know," said Riot. "I'd imagine it'd make it easier to determine how to decorate the nursery. And to come up with names."

Usually Riot wasn't at such a loss for words. Then again, it wasn't every day that he was about to become a father, and he was realizing that he had quite a lot to learn. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt. For one thing, he wasn't the one whose body was supporting a growing baby. He'd simply planted the seed-in a matter of speaking-and that was all he'd had to do.

"Okay, Mrs. Llewellyn, I have you down for Friday, June the third," the receptionist said.

"That's two days after your birthday, my love," Riot whispered in her ear.

* * *

Jem sighed as she went through the mail. Eric Raymond might be gone, but his flunkies were in jail awaiting trial, and Riot and Jem were going to have to testify, though that might not be for a while yet. Earlier that month two of his thugs had abducted Riot and Jem and had been planning to kill them and bury them out in the Mojave Desert on Eric Raymond's orders. Jem couldn't help but think that her growing baby would have died with them, a thought that made her shudder.

Eric and his flunky Tech-Rat had also been behind the plane crash that killed Jem's sister, the other Holograms, and the eight Starlight Girls that had still been residing in Starlight Mansion. Jem had since sold Starlight Music and Starlight Mansion, never wanting to be a singer again. At least, not full-time.

Starlight Music seemed to have been a curse on the family, a curse that should never affect them again. Her mother had launched the company in the mid-1970s. In 1978, Jacqui Benton died in a plane crash while on her way to a gig. Then in 1985 her widower, Emmet Benton, died of cancer. He'd tried to run Starlight Music but was overwhelmed, which had let him to hire Eric Raymond. Jem knew that had her father known what Eric Raymond was like, he would've fired him.

The property was sold and as far as Jem was concerned, good riddance. There had been a time where she had given her all to protect the company, but it seemed that there was a high price to pay. Way too high.

Nothing but the usual advertisements, circulars, and bills. Jem put the bills in a tray on the desk in the living room so they could take care of them. Then she relaxed in a recliner in the living room. Had it really been only five months since her friends had died? Jem still missed them. Kimber would have been thrilled to be an aunt. Her boyfriend Sean Harrison, who had died in the crash, probably would have proposed to her by now; he'd been wanting to wait until they were both sure.

Riot had been such a help to her during those first few hurting weeks. She'd stayed in his condo, in a different room, for a while, then she'd stayed with his bandmates Minx and Rapture until she and Riot were married. They'd helped pull her out of that pit known as self-pity. And now she and Riot had created a new life, a little life that was rapidly growing and developing within her womb.

Riot came downstairs wearing his swim trunks. There was a pool out back and he was likely going to go swimming, or lounge by the pool. Jem went upstairs and changed into her own swimsuit, then joined him on the patio.

"So we're going to have a baby," Riot drawled as he leaned back and put his sunglasses down over his eyes. "I'm willing to bet that with parents like us, it'll be a perfect child."

Jem had to grin at that. When they'd first met, he'd declared that he was the perfect man, she the perfect woman; ergo, they belonged together. His arrogance and narcissism had been off the charts a year ago, but he'd since toned it down. Truth be told she'd been attracted to him from the start. "If we have a son half as good-looking as you, he'll be a heartbreaker," she said.

"I'd say the same about a daughter," said Riot as he put his hands behind his head.

Jem gazed over at her husband. He was a little on the slim side, tanned, and muscular, definitely attractive. "Would you like me to make some lemonade?" she asked.

"If you please," Riot replied.

Jem didn't mind doing a little running and fetching. She was more or less a housewife now, quite a change from the hectic pace of being a rock musician. Riot worked hard all week, and she figured the least she could do was make him comfortable. She got up.

Suddenly, Riot sat up. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked.

Jem had to grin. _Here we go,_ she thought. "I'm fine."

"I forgot you weren't feeling all that great," he said, sounding apologetic.

"You just relax," Jem told him as she gently pushed him back onto the chaise lounge and kissed his lips. "I feel fine right now. Besides, I could certainly use some lemonade myself. It helps with morning sickness."

* * *

"What in the world was _that_!?"

The Misfits were working on a new song at Can't Dance Records' recording studio. Dave Danielson, their new promoter, was getting fed up. Ever since Harvey Gabor had turned around and sold Raymond Records and its subsidiaries at a loss, Dave had been stuck with the Misfits, and he was clearly ready to tear out his hair.

" _That_ ," said Pizzazz, "was me ad-libbing."

"Why don't you just play the blasted thing as written?" Dave snapped. "I sometimes wonder if Eric didn't drive himself off that cliff to get away from you crazy chicks!"

"He sure didn't do _us_ any favors, leaving us with this hole in the wall!" Roxy snarled.

"I bought this 'hole in the wall' from Gabor," Dave reminded her. "And you-Jetta-you got a leaky key pad or what?"

"Shove a bloody sock in it, yank," was Jetta's surly reply. "This saxophone's top o' the line."

"I think it needs a major overhaul," Dave muttered. "As does your attitude."

"Look, we hired you as our promoter because Eric seemed to think highly of you," Pizzazz snarled. "You let _us_ play _our_ music, _our_ way. Got that?"

Stormer was silent as she studied her keyboard. She didn't really like or trust Dave, since he'd tried to give her and Kimber the hose when they tried to cut an album together. She oftentimes wondered what she was doing with the Misfits to begin with. Her brother was promoting the Stingers and would have nothing to do with the Misfits. "I'd sign you on if you went solo," he'd told her, "but the rest of that bunch-forget it. You don't need them, Mary."

"Maybe if Stormer would write songs like she used to, not this trash," Roxy stated. "And Pizzazz is just miffed because she can't get Riot's attention."

"Yeah, well, keep your personal problems at home 'cause I ain't interested!" Dave snapped.

"I'm done rehearsing. There's a Fourth of July beach bash tonight and I want to be there," said Pizzazz. "Maybe I can get Riot's attention, since Jem is getting bigger."

Stormer had heard enough. "I'm done with the Misfits-period!" she cried. "You're never happy with what I write. You have major attitudes. All you ever think about is yourselves. Well-I quit!"

"You won't have Kimber to pal around with," Dave reminded her. "You're nothing on your own, and what's more, you're under contract."

Stormer folded her arms. "I'll stick it out until it's done," she said. "After that-I'm out of here."

Stormer was fuming when the recording session was over. She was still unappreciated and taken for granted. She'd like to see one of _them_ write the songs!

She got into her convertible and headed over to Phillips Productions, which her brother ran. It was getting off the ground and things looked promising, especially since the Stingers were now under contract with the company.

Craig seemed to be doing fairly well, considering his girlfriend, Aja, had died in that plane crash a little over six months ago. In fact, he was now starting to date Video, a friend of the Holograms. Somehow, Stormer knew Aja would have approved.

Stormer sat down in the lobby. Her brother would be finished with work in a little while.

"Oh, hey, Stormer," said a familiar voice.

Stormer looked up, saw Jem and Riot coming out of the elevator, holding hands. "Hi, Jem. Hi, Riot," she said. "How's the baby doing?"

"I'm twelve weeks along and I'm starting to get a bit of a bump," Jem said with a smile as she sat down next to her late sister's friend. Riot sat down next to her. "So what's going on with you?"

"I'm tired of the Misfits," Stormer sighed. "I want out. It's amazing we get anything done. All the arguing and fighting…." She looked up at Jem. "I'm stuck with that stupid contract, and in the meantime it's open season on Stormer. Say what you will about Eric, but he managed to reign them in. Most of the time. And Pizzazz disgusts me…she thinks she has a shot at Riot, now that you're pregnant."

Riot laughed. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment. I wouldn't go with her if she were the last woman on earth! I have my perfect woman right here."

"She plans on being at the beach party tonight," said Stormer. "You guys coming?"

"Of course, with the other Stingers," said Jem. "And I think Craig said he and Video would be there."

* * *

"I'm not sure if we should go to the beach party tonight," said Jem as she and Riot put some ice into a cooler full of cans of pop on Saturday afternoon.

"Why, because of Pizzazz?"

Jem nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I've heard that sometimes husbands lose interest in their wives when they're pregnant."

"Maybe that's true for a few men, but not for this one," said Riot as he lifted up on her pink hair and kissed her neck from behind. "I for one see your carrying our child as a symbol of _us_."

Jem smiled. Her husband was quite the romantic. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"I think you are. You're the only woman for me, Jem."

They carried the cooler out to Jem's new minivan and put it into the rear. "I think that's everything," said Riot as he closed the liftgate. "Let's go get Minx and Rapture."

Jem got in behind the wheel and Riot got in the passenger side. "I think it's just hormones, Riot. They've been going a bit crazy. Don't mind my paranoia."

Riot merely chuckled. "I understand."

Riot and Jem found a decent spot at a local beach and set up a beach umbrella, a blanket, and two lounge chairs. Minx and Rapture set up their things several feet away, to give the couple a bit of privacy. Jem stretched out on one of the chairs and put on her sunglasses. "I'm going to rest for a bit before going swimming," she explained. "At least I'm not getting quite so tired quite so often."

Riot sat on the sand next to her chair and laid his hand over the bump their baby made. "I'm glad you're no longer getting that morning sickness…or should I call it all-day sickness?" he said. "Come sit down here and I'll put some lotion into your back."

Jem sat down in front of him and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her back. She leaned back against his bare chest as he put his arms around her, and at that moment a familiar voice called out: "Over here!"

The two looked up and saw Video, camera at the ready. "You guys, that's a really good pose!" she said.

"How about another one?" Riot asked. This time he gently tilted Jem's chin up and gave her a deep kiss.

"That's almost too hot for my magazine!" Video laughed as she snapped the picture.

Craig came up behind Video and playfully grabbed her around her waist as soon as she was done. "Craig, you nut!" Video laughed.

"You like nuts," he said. "Put your camera down, and I'll race you into the water!"

"I do like nuts with salt on them-okay, let's go!"

* * *

A little later, Riot lay on an inflatable raft, his sunglasses covering his dark-green eyes. Glancing over at the beach, he could see Jem lying on their blanket, her own sunglasses on, likely napping. He knew she'd be out here swimming later; she still wanted to keep fit, and swimming was great for pregnant women.

Tuning out the shouts and splashes of the people around, Riot closed his eyes. Life was good right now, despite everything that had happened the last six months or so. You took the good with the bad, and right now he was focused on the good.

Suddenly, his raft was tipped over. He automatically planted his feet on the bottom and came up spitting out saltwater and taking off his sunglasses. "What was _that_ all about?" he spluttered, indignant that someone should pull such a stunt.

"Hi, Riot," Pizzazz said sweetly. "I thought you could use a cooling off."

"I think you had the opposite effect, Pizzazz," Riot growled. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?"

"A nice, padded cell. If you keep acting like this little men in white coats will take you away."

"As long as you're in it."

"Pizzazz…how can I get this through your head…I am not interested in you. Even if Jem didn't exist, you're not the woman I want."

"You just have to get to know me, that's all."

"You disgust me," Riot told her, trying to think of something nasty enough to say to discourage her.

That did it. "Really," she spat. "What disgusts me is that Jem fawning all over you. You are aware that she's really going to get huge, aren't you?"

"You know something? You're more effective than a cold shower!" With that, he took his raft and swam away. He couldn't help but grin a little bit when he heard her indignant shriek.

* * *

Jem was sitting with Minx, Rapture, and Stormer on her blanket. They were discussing Stormer's dilemma.

"Tell us, Stormer, what's your real hair color?" asked Rapture.

"Blond, like yours," Stormer replied.

Minx and Rapture exchanged interested glances. "Maybe you could join the Stingers," Minx suggested.

"You should talk that over with Riot," said Jem. "It's just been you three for the last several years."

"I'm open to the idea," said Rapture.

"I can play drums, not just keyboard. Craig and I used to practice together all the time," said Stormer.

"All the better," said Minx.

Riot came up and sat down with the women on the blanket. "I have to get away from Pizzazz. She's furious with me."

"What did you say to her?" asked Rapture.

"I told her she's more effective than a cold shower."

Howls of laughter greeted his statement. Jem found herself chuckling at this.

"So what are you all gossiping about?" Riot asked as he put his arm around Jem.

"We're talking about Stormer possibly joining the Stingers," Minx replied. "She's a drummer as well."

Riot stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"She's a natural blonde…she'd actually blend right in," said Rapture.

"Tell you what, Stormer. Come over to my house with Minx and Rapture on Monday and let's see what you can do," said Riot.

"I'm still under contract until we put out another album," said Stormer.

"Not that you couldn't practice with us," Minx pointed out. "I don't blame you for wanting to get away from those Misfits. Just hurry up and get the album done-then leave."

Jem closed her eyes briefly and willed the tears not to fall. This reminded her of the talent search contest the Holograms had held to find a drummer to replace Shana, who had decided to go into fashion design. That was when Raya joined the group. Shana had come back, but had decided to play guitar and just let Raya have the drums.

"You all right, my love?" Riot asked softly.

"I'm okay. I just started thinking about Raya…and Shana."

Riot kissed her cheek.

* * *

On Monday, which was the actual holiday, Jem was fixing lunch, making sure to have enough for their three guests. Riot was sitting in the living room, strumming on his guitar. "You think Stormer would be a good addition to the Stingers?" Jem asked.

"I think so. I haven't heard her play, but I do know that she has talent-more than the other Misfits."

"I know she has a good singing voice," said Jem.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Riot put down his guitar and answered the door. Minx and Rapture were there with Stormer. "Come on in, girls," said Riot.

"Nice place you have here," said Stormer.

"Thanks," said Jem. "Here, let's all sit down to lunch first."

They all sat down at the dining room table and started talking business. "I don't want to let the others know what I'm up to," said Stormer. "I want to see how this goes first. If you guys accept me, I'll wait until I can walk, then get a makeover and everything."

"At least you know with your brother running the company, you'd actually get a fair deal," said Jem. "You know what I think of that Dave Danielson."

After lunch, Jem cleared the table and loaded up the dishwasher, and Stormer followed the Stingers into the rehearsal room. Jem came in a few minutes later and watched.

The Stingers ran through a few numbers and Stormer fit right in music-wise. "Yes…I like that," said Riot. "Looks like pretty soon the Stingers are going to have a new member."


	2. New Members

Chapter 2-New Members

 _August 1988_

After another month, the Misfits were finally finished with their latest album-which bombed. Dave was in his office with the foursome and he looked miffed-to put it mildly. "You girls totally screwed this up!" he yelled.

"Don't look at me…it was the slop Stormer was writing," said Pizzazz, who was leaning against the wall, studying her nails.

"And who was _playing_ that 'slop,' Pizzazz?" Stormer shot back.

Pizzazz went and stood in front of Stormer, who had been quietly sitting in one of the chairs in Dave's office. "Either you shape up or you ship out," she snarled.

"I have news for you, Pizzazz-for all of you. I already _am_ shipping out. As of right now!" Stormer stood up and pushed Pizzazz aside.

"And where are _you_ gonna go?" Dave laughed.

"I've already been invited to join the Stingers," said Stormer. With that she sailed out the door.

"You won't be missed!" Roxy called.

"Fine by me!" Stormer called back.

Pizzazz sat in the chair Stormer had been occupying and put her feet up on Dave's desk. "Stormer-a Stinger? This should be good," Pizzazz chortled.

"Who's gonna write your songs now?" Dave whined.

"How hard can it be?" Roxy asked.

"For someone just learning 'ow to read…'arder than you think, yank," Jetta put in.

"I'll hire someone to write stuff," said Dave. "Because if I don't, I don't see the Misfits lasting much longer."

* * *

Stormer met up with Minx and Rapture at the House of Glamour a little while later. Roxy had been here before, after she'd found that winning lottery ticket, and according to her, one got quite the pampering in this place. A redheaded woman named Samantha greeted them.

As Samantha worked on Stormer, Minx and Rapture were making suggestions. "Get rid of that make-up she has on," Minx said. "That green eyeshadow has to go."

The blue dye was removed from Stormer's hair, revealing her natural blond color. The make-up she usually wore was removed, replaced with something more conventional and similar to that of Minx and Rapture-salmon-colored eyeshadow and red lipstick. Stormer relaxed and just allowed Samantha to do her thing. Truth be told, she was getting tired of this look anyway. She was in the mood for something new.

Samantha finally held up a mirror so Stormer could see, and her blue eyes widened. Her hair was still fluffed out, but now blond. She could easily pass for a sister of either Minx or Rapture. "I-I like this look," said Stormer.

"You definitely look like one of the Stingers," said Samantha.

"We also got you some outfits that'll coordinate with ours," said Rapture.

"She looks great!" Minx said to Samantha. "Here's a nice, huge tip. Now let's take her over to Riot's and show him our newest member!"

Stormer got into her car and followed Minx and Rapture to the gated community where Riot and Jem lived. She'd never thought that she'd be doing this-leaving one band for another-but being a Misfit meant living in misery. Pizzazz was out for herself, not caring whom she could hurt in the process. Roxy wasn't much more than a thug, and Jetta liked stirring the pot. Then there were the spats between Roxy and Jetta.

Also, Stormer knew a sinking ship when she saw one. It was time to get off.

Once she and her new bandmates were through the gates, they drove up to Riot and Jem's house and pulled into the driveway. They got out of their cars. "I have to admit I'm a bit nervous," said Stormer.

"What for? Jem's a friend of yours," said Minx as she tossed her long, straight hair back over one shoulder.

"I'm just not used to my new look."

Rapture rang the doorbell. Soon Jem came to the door and let them in. Her pregnancy was fairly obvious now, as she was seventeen weeks along. "Stormer…?" she asked, her deep blue eyes widening.

"Yeah, it's me," Stormer said as she and the other Stingers went inside.

Riot emerged from the rehearsal room and caught sight of Minx, Rapture, and Stormer. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he studied Stormer. "Perfect," he said. "Welcome to the Stingers, Stormer." He shook her hand. "Craig will be over soon, and we'll go over paperwork."

Jem paused for a moment. "Jem?" Stormer asked.

Riot looked over at his wife. Jem placed her hand over her baby. "I-I think I just felt the baby kick!" she said. She smiled. "Maybe our child is expressing his or her approval…there it is again! Well, let's all have a seat and wait for Craig."

They went into the living room. Riot and Jem sat down on a loveseat together, and the others sat down on the couch. Rapture turned on the television.

"Where did you get your makeover?" Jem asked Stormer.

"The House of Glamour," Stormer replied.

"They did a really good job," Jem nodded.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Riot said as he gave Jem a kiss on her lips.

Moments later, Riot brought Craig and Video into the living room. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Craig asked the Stingers.

Riot led them into the home office, leaving Jem and Video in the living room.

While the Stingers were going over contracts with Craig, Jem and Video sat in the living room. "So you and Craig are serious?" Jem asked.

"I think so. Sometimes I almost feel like I'm taking him away from Aja somehow…but it's been eight months since-since the crash. It's not like we had feelings for each other when Aja was still alive."

"I understand," said Jem. She sighed. "We all have to move on at some point."

"Jem…just curious…have you ever heard from Rio?" She kept her voice down, likely so there was no chance Riot could hear.

"Last I heard he moved to Mexico last year," said Jem. "Video…after what he did…it made me see him for who he was and what he's capable of. Sometimes love-or what you think is love-can be so blind." She leaned forward. "I admit Riot can be a bit self-absorbed at times, but he's really changed in the last year. When his mother got sick…we got to know each other…we sat up all night and just talked. I understood him. The arrogance, the egotism…it's mostly a façade. He's not like that with me because he knows he can trust me with anything. He's confided in me quite a lot, more than he has with Minx and Rapture."

"He certainly seems to be a lot friendlier since he married you," Video grinned. "I can tell he loves you." She rested her elbow on the armrest of the couch and put her chin in her hand. "So what does he think about becoming a father?"

Jem laughed. "I think he's still a bit overwhelmed at the idea. He won't admit it, but he's been reading those books. He wants to find out if we're having a boy or a girl, so he knows how to decorate the nursery."

"Just do something in neutral colors," Video suggested. "What if you have a boy…then a girl? It'd save some time and money."

"I never thought of that-I'll have to run that by him. I think it's a good idea, because we plan on having at least two."

"So Riot actually wants to be a father?"

"Something about children being a reminder of our love," Jem said. "You have to admit it does sound rather romantic."

Video laughed. "I hope he realizes that there's more to being a father than that!"

"Especially since he's not the one carrying this baby," Jem added.

"All right, it's official, Stormer is now a Stinger," Craig said as he gathered the papers together. "And there's no issue with her continuing to use the stage name Stormer, I already looked to see if there were any clauses in the old contracts forbidding it."

"Minx and I write the songs, usually," said Rapture. "But we'd be glad to let you have a go at it once in a while."

"It's okay, just if you want me to," said Stormer. "I love playing music."

"So were the Misfits upset when you left?" Minx asked.

"It's pretty hard to tell with them. They have no one to write for them now, unless they can come up with someone else."

"I think their group is on borrowed time," said Riot as he leaned back and studied his wedding band.

"I agree with that assessment," said Craig.

"I think I feel sorry for them," said Stormer.

"Don't," said Craig. "They used you, and pretty well abused you…they didn't care for you. They tried to make you into someone you're really not."

Stormer, admittedly, did have a few misgivings about the Stingers. But when she reflected on the past year, she realized that Riot seemed to be a lot nicer, not as arrogant, and Minx and Rapture had more or less followed suit and reformed quite a bit. Jem had a good influence on them, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Rapture, thankfully, was getting bored with New Age things. Her latest thing was wanting to be an illusionist, though the Stingers came first. It was something she practiced on the side. Stormer had to wonder if it had to do with the duel of magic she'd participated in with Jem's friend Astral, whose teacher had been a student of Houdini's.

She also felt like something of an outsider, since Riot, Minx, and Rapture were all good friends with each other. Then again, Stormer reminded herself, Rome wasn't built in a day. She was sure she could get to be good friends with her new bandmates. At least she was now in a group that didn't have all the brawling and in-fighting.

* * *

Three weeks later, the Stingers, along with their new member, debuted on the Lin-Z TV show. Jem watched from the wings as her husband and his band performed one of their newest numbers. She could feel her baby kicking, and she smiled and laid her hand on her belly. "Yes, Robyn, that's your daddy," she said to her unborn child-whom she and Riot had just found out was a girl.

Riot was singing a ballad that Stormer had helped write. Occasionally during the song, he'd turn his attention to Jem, as if to let her know he was singing to her. She smiled and blushed whenever he did this. Any fears about his becoming disinterested in her due to her pregnancy had long since been demolished.

When the song was over there was thunderous applause from the studio audience. Jem too as applauding, her hands getting sore from doing so. She found herself wondering if her and Riot's daughter-named Robyn Kimberly Llewellyn-would inherit musical talent. After all, the child's two grandmothers, parents, and aunt all had musical talent.

"That was really good," Lindsay Pierce enthusiastically as the foursome sat down on the couch. "Stormer…I imagine it's quite an adjustment, going from the Misfits to the Stingers."

"But one I'm happy to make," said Stormer. "I still surprise myself a little when I look in the mirror."

* * *

Elsewhere in the area, specifically the Gabor mansion, the remaining Misfits were watching the interview. "That Stormer makes me so mad," Pizzazz fumed as she took the remote and turned the television off. "I want revenge so badly. I want to bring the Stingers down and kill two birds with one stone."

"At least Jem isn't a threat anymore," said Roxy. "But that's because Eric managed to get rid of the Holograms."

"Maybe we can get Clash to help us out," Pizzazz said, a grin slowly spreading across her face. Constance Montgomery, known as Clash, was Video's first cousin; their fathers were brothers. She was a Misfits groupie who was great with make-up and disguises, and who wanted to be a Misfit. The problem with that was she couldn't sing.

"I think she'd be more than happy to help," Jetta agreed.


	3. Scandal

Chapter 3-Scandal

 _September 1988_

 _"Rory Llewellyn, what is the meaning of this!?"_

Riot was lounging by the pool, his sunglasses over his eyes, half-asleep. He was suddenly awakened by the sound of someone waving a magazine over him. Looking up, he saw Jem standing over him, holding a magazine in her hand, a look of fury on her face such as he had never seen before-at least, not on her.

"The meaning of _what_?" he asked calmly, wondering what had her so upset. Even though she sometimes had mood swings due to her pregnancy, he had never seen her this furious.

Jem allowed a copy of _Cool Trash_ to drop onto his lap. "I think you know what," she said coldly, folding her arms over her chest, her chin trembling.

Riot pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and picked up the magazine. "Riot's New Love," the headline blared-and there was a photograph of him kissing a brunette. "Jem…this is _Cool Trash_. You know fully well they make up stuff."

"How do you explain that picture? That _is_ you in that picture, isn't it?"

"Yes-but-"

Jem turned on her heel and went back into the house.

"But I don't recall ever kissing that girl," he finished, knowing Jem couldn't hear him.

He got up and went into the house. Going into the living room, he saw Jem lying on her side on the couch, sobbing brokenheartedly. "How far did you go with her?" Jem demanded, pulling her hand away when he tried to take it.

"I don't even know who that woman is," Riot said.

Jem sat up. "So you don't even know her name. Probably one of many girls you've been with and probably don't remember."

"Jem, I have never, _ever_ been unfaithful to you. I have _no_ idea who that woman is, I've never seen her before in my _life_!" he said firmly. "And you know fully well that you're the only woman I've ever been with!"

"I wish I could believe you," Jem whispered, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "But the evidence is right there."

"I wish you _would_ believe me," Riot said as he sat down in an armchair. "You're the woman I want. I don't know how they got that picture…but I did not kiss that girl."

"You're going to sleep in the guest room," said Jem. "Until I get to the bottom of this. Riot, I really do not want a divorce…we have a baby on the way…but if you _are_ cheating on me, and you refuse to stop…." She got up and left the room.

"At least you're not kicking me out of the house," he murmured.

He looked at the magazine again. There was something familiar about the picture…he seemed to remember posing for something like that…but who was the girl with him in the photograph?

He and Jem had been married for only five months so far. Was their marriage over before it had really begun?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Riot picked it up. "Llewellyn residence," he said.

"Riot-what's going on?" Minx' voice asked on the other end. "Did you really find another woman?"

"No, I did _not_ find another woman," Riot snapped. "You know fully well how I feel about Jem. Does everyone believe everything they read in those blasted magazines?"

"You'd better turn it on the _Harriet Horne Show_ at any rate," said Minx. "There's _something_ going on."

Riot had a sinking feeling he knew what might be on that show-and if Harriet Horne was involved in any way, there would be plenty of drama. That was a given. He hung up and turned on the television.

Sitting in the armchair next to Harriet's desk, wearing a skimpy outfit, was a green-eyed brunette-and she looked just like the woman in the picture. Jem came into the room just as Harriet was saying, "So tell me, Cassie-how long have you and Riot been seeing each other?"

"The past few months," the girl simpered. "He's talking about dumping Jem to be with me. He says Jem doesn't satisfy him."

There was a collective "Whoooaaa…!" from the studio audience.

"You told me you were working on your album!" Jem snapped.

"We were-I mean, Minx and Rapture and I. We _were_ ," Riot insisted as he turned the television off, sensing that the interview might upset Jem even more. "That girl is lying. I have eyes only for you."

The phone rang again. Jem picked it up and listened; then she handed the phone to Riot. "It's Craig," she said.

Riot took a breath. "Riot here," he said as he took the phone.

"Riot, just what do you think you're doing?" Craig demanded. "I can't believe you'd do something like this to Jem-you know she's a friend of mine. Not to mention the Stingers' popularity will go down because of what the front man is doing to his wife! A lot of people have sympathy for Jem because of what she's been through-throw in the fact that she's pregnant-"

"When do I get to tell _my_ side of the story?" Riot shot back. "I've never met that girl. I have no idea who she is. And I certainly wouldn't be unfaithful to a woman I love more than anything!"

"That picture-and now that interview-tells a different story, Riot," said Craig.

"Believe what you want, Craig. Even if it isn't true," Riot said as he banged down the phone.

Jem was standing, her back against the wall, crying. "You're planning on leaving me?" she asked.

"No," Riot replied. "What is it with everyone? I have never cheated on you, I've never met that Cassie, and I'm certainly not going to leave you. I don't know how that picture came about, but trust me, I would not do something like that. I would like to think I am far above that kind of thing!"

"Riot-look me in the eye and tell me you're not involved with anyone else," said Jem.

He went over to his wife, gently tilted her chin up, and looked into her eyes. "I am neither interested in nor involved with anyone else. I have never so much as kissed any other woman since I met you," he said.

"But how do you explain that photo?"

"Someone faked it?" he tossed out. That was the only thing that made sense.

"I really hope you're right."

"Isn't Video an expert on photography?"

"Are you accusing Video of manipulating something?"

"No," said Riot, wondering if Jem even believed _anything_ he was saying. "I'm saying she might be able to tell us if someone else did. Now I'm going to get dressed and I'd like you to accompany me to her apartment. We'll take that magazine with us."

* * *

An hour or so later, Jem was with Riot as they knocked on the door of Video's two-bedroom apartment. She wondered what Video might be able to tell them. It was driving Jem crazy, the very _thought_ of Riot in another woman's arms. Riot was hers, he belonged to her, and no other woman had any right to him.

Video opened the door. "Hi, Jem. Hi, Riot," she said as she let them in and had them sit down on the couch. "I heard about what's been going on. I've been going through my studio," she said as she gestured towards the second bedroom, "and I found a photo you'd be interested in. I was about to call you."

Jem's heart started beating faster as Video handed her a photo. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was a photo of her and Riot-in that exact same pose.

"I remembered taking that photo while you two were at the beach, shortly after you were married," said Video. "When I saw the one on the cover of _Cool Trash_ , I knew it looked familiar." She took the photo back from Jem and set it on her coffee table, next to the magazine cover. "It's pretty obvious to me that it's been manipulated. Look at what the girl in the picture is wearing-it's the same thing, your pink swimsuit."

"But who's doing this, and why?" Riot asked.

"Someone who wants to see the Stingers go down is my guess," said Video.

"Now do you believe me, Jem?" said Riot.

Jem put her head down. "Yes," she said. "Riot-I'm so sorry for overreacting."

Riot put his arm around her. "Your reaction was understandable," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Now we have to figure out who's doing this," said Video. "You and I know that there's been some photographic fakery involved-but the public still thinks that Riot is nothing more than a cad."

"Such as Craig," Riot said pointedly. "He called me up and got on my case. I hung up on him."

"I'll have to give him a call and get on _his_ case then, won't I?" smiled Video. "In his defense, though, he saw what to anyone would be irrefutable evidence. The Holograms were his friends and of course he's looking out for his financial interests."

"I wonder who that girl is," said Jem. "I mean, how did she get involved in all of this? Did someone just take this girl in from off the street one day and offer her something?"

"My first guess would be the Misfits," said Video. "They were pretty steamed when Stormer left their ranks. And Pizzazz still has a thing for Riot."

"Don't remind me," said Riot. He frowned. "Do you think that was _Pizzazz_ in that picture?"

"I have no idea," said Video. "I don't even know for sure the Misfits are involved, but they have quite the record of trying to bring down Jem and the Holograms." Video suddenly sat up straight. "Like the time my cousin Constance-Clash-disguised herself as Jem and made it look like Jem was, well, a complete jerk."

"That was a horrible time," Jem said as she shook her head. "The bad part was-people actually believed it _was_ me, until we publicly exposed Clash." She lifted her head up, a thought having suddenly come to her. "Is there a possibility that Clash is Cassie?"

"Could very well be, since Clash is something of a master of disguise," Video replied. "We need to find out everything we can about this 'Cassie,' then expose her."

"The sooner, the better," said Jem. She was married to a man she loved, was about to have his child-and she didn't appreciate someone trying to undermine her marriage.

"The funny thing is, I don't even have her number," said Riot. "So how do we go about this?"

"Leave that to me," said Video. "First I want to find out if Clash is involved in any way, and we go from there."

* * *

"So this photograph was faked," Craig said the following morning as Video spread the photos out on his desk at Phillips Productions. "And I gave the poor guy a hard time last night."

"That's always been something that's concerned me…people seeing photos and videos, and believing what's in them," sighed Video. "They can easily be faked if you know what you're doing. And there's a possibility that someone's posing as a girl named Cassie. My cousin might be playing the part."

"Clash? From what I've heard of her, that's a possibility," said Craig. "Do you have proof?"

"No, but we're going to see what we can do to get proof either way," said Video. "Constance was always pretty good on the stage, and with disguises. It's too bad we didn't get along, because we could have made quite the team. She was born on my second birthday, in fact."

"I have to tell you, Vivian, it's a relief to know that Riot's not fooling around," said Craig. "I owe him an apology. I know before he met Jem he always had this ladies' man image, and it was just that-an image. But the public will see that, along with that picture, and in their mind they're putting two and two together." He leaned back in his chair. "You know, you could just hold a press conference and say that you know that photo's been faked."

"I don't know, it would seem kind of flimsy," said Video. "Anyone could say that we're just making that up."

"But it would be a start. At the very least, damage control. Riot's reputation is at stake here, not to mention the Stingers' popularity. You're known for your expertise in photography and the like, and when you put the two pictures side-by-side, it'll at least raise questions in people's minds. We can still figure out who's doing it."

"I don't know, Craig, it may up the ante. Whoever's doing it…if it comes out about the photo being faked…it's like playing chess with some shadowy stranger and having no idea what move they may make."

Craig thought about that. "You want to go for a surprise attack."

Video nodded. "I think it's best we don't put all our cards out on the table at this point."

"So are you going to track your cousin?"

"Something like that. And that's why I don't want to go public with this information right now-because I think Constance will know that I suspect her. If we play dumb with this, that gives us the advantage."

"That makes sense."

* * *

A week later, Video drove to the part of town where she knew her cousin had her studio apartment. She had borrowed a car from another friend so that her own car wouldn't be recognized as she did her stake-out.

Riot had called Lindsay Pierce and told her that he wanted to do an interview with her as soon as possible-and that he wanted Cassie to appear with him. Tonight was the earliest Lindsay could come up with. Craig and Video had come up with a plan, and the interview was part of the plan.

Poor Jem. Poor Riot. The gossip rags were having an absolute field day with this, and Video was more than convinced that Riot was innocent, that he was being set up. It made sense that somehow the Misfits would be behind this whole fiasco. Jem was sure that her husband was innocent, and here people were calling her a doormat, saying she should leave Riot.

"Even if it were true, I take my vows seriously, Video, and I would want to work things out. That's something people don't understand," Jem had told her yesterday.

She had a point. Now, in the 1980s, people lived in a disposable society. Jem had always been something of an upstream swimmer. Her parents had instilled her with values, which seemed to be something of an oddity in today's scene, especially out here. Paradoxically, it had been one thing that had made her so popular as a singer; parents hadn't hesitated to buy their daughters Jem albums.

Video, wearing her own disguise, sat and waited, parked in the street. While she waited she did some reading. If Clash was Cassie, she should be leaving her apartment pretty soon to go to the studio. Craig was watching the Gabor mansion in case Clash was there.

She looked up as she saw someone leave the apartment building. Video quickly picked up her binoculars from the passenger seat and peered through them, saw a green-eyed brunette emerge from the building. Cassie. Or rather-Clash.

Tossing the binoculars onto the seat, Video started her car and headed for the nearest pay phone.

* * *

Riot took a deep breath later that evening as he prepared to go on television. Jem stood behind him and gave his shoulders a quick massage. "It'll be all right," she told him. "Just go according to our plan."

He laid his hand on hers, felt the wedding and engagement rings on her finger. "Do I actually have to touch her?"

Jem laughed. "Just think about the reaction you'll get."

"Seems to me this kind of drama would be more suited to Harriet Horne's show. All right-here goes."

Riot went and seated himself on the sofa next to Cassie, who sidled up to him. What he really wanted to do was push her away, but he had to play along. Moments later Lindsay came and sat down in her seat, raising an eyebrow at Cassie.

The show got started. Lindsay introduced her guests. "So, Riot-when did you meet Cassie, anyway?"

"I would say right after we came to the United States…not long after our Le Klub Kool engagement," Riot said, really wishing Cassie would back off. Taking a sidelong glance, he noticed that she looked a tad confused. Maybe she'd come here to brag about having an affair with him-which would be a complete fabrication-and hadn't anticipated _Riot_ telling about how they'd met; very likely she thought _she_ would have been the one to get into the "details."

"We met at a club," Cassie added hastily, as if in a hurry to get her version out there. "I can't remember which one offhand."

"Actually, I remember us meeting at what was then Stingers Sound," Riot said as he stroked her hair. "And I recall that your hair was purple."

He gave a swift tug, and the studio audience gasped as the wig came off, revealing purple hair. "And I believe you were introduced to me as Constance, not Cassie."

Clash shrieked and immediately got to her feet. Lindsay called for a break.

Riot threw his head back and started laughing as Clash made a hasty exit. At the same time, Video and Jem joined him on the sofa. "What a surprise," Lindsay chuckled, shaking her head. "Harriet's going to be envious of tonight's drama."

Once they were back on, Video explained what had been going on and reminded everyone about the time Clash had disguised herself as Jem. "She wants to be part of the Misfits; she's a groupie and won't hesitate to help them take down anyone who's in their way," she said. "She chooses to use her talents to tear down people."

"I'm not surprised," said Lindsay. "Well, let's hope that everything's cleared up and people can stop thinking Riot is a cad."

* * *

Later that evening, in the studio parking lot, Craig was getting ready to take Video home. "I can't believe we pulled that off," he snickered. "You should have seen the look on Clash's face."

"I did. It was priceless," Video laughed.

"That's not the only thing that's priceless. This talk about marriage…." He suddenly knelt down on one knee and took Video's hand. "Vivian-will you marry me?"


	4. New Arrival

Chapter 4-New Arrival

 _December 1988-January 1989_

On New Year's Eve, Riot and Jem were hosting a party at their house. Jem was about three weeks away from giving birth to their daughter, and she found herself having to sit and rest a little more than usual. Riot wasn't overly concerned, as the doctor had told him that this far along, a woman could really get winded.

Riot looked around at the guests and reflected a little bit. In two days was the anniversary of him and Jem getting engaged. It had been a little over a year since the deaths of the Holograms and the Starlight Girls. It was amazing how much could happen in the space of a year. "How are you feeling?" he asked Jem, who was sitting on the couch in the recreation room.

"Just a bit tired out," she admitted. "I'm fine, Riot." She smiled and placed her hand over their baby. "Robyn seems to be a bit excited, though."

Riot went over and placed his hands on his wife's belly and felt his daughter's kicks and punches. Suddenly he heard someone saying, "Smile you two!"

Looking over, Riot and Jem saw Video, camera in hand. The couple smiled, and Video snapped their picture. On Video's left ring finger was a diamond engagement ring.

"Have you and Craig set a date yet?" Jem asked her friend.

"We're thinking March 25, the first Saturday of spring," Video replied. "We want you two to be in our wedding party, as a bridesmaid and a groomsman, and of course we want to wait until after your baby is born."

"That'll give me plenty of time to get into shape," Jem smiled.

Riot looked at the clock. "We have five minutes," he said as he took Jem's hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Even though she was thirty-seven weeks pregnant, she didn't really look all that big, most likely because she had a slight build to begin with. "Let's have our final dance of 1988, shall we?"

A few minutes later, after the dance was over, people started counting down. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one… _Happy New Year!_ " the partygoers shouted.

Riot kissed his wife. As he did so, he could feel their baby kicking, as if wanting to make her presence known. Nearby, Video was sharing a kiss with Craig. Amazing. A year ago he'd been mourning the death of his girlfriend Aja. Time truly did heal wounds, even though scars might remain.

* * *

As the baby's due date approached, Riot eased back on concerts, recording, and the like. He wanted to be there when Jem finally gave birth to their child. The nursery had been decorated and a crib awaited its occupant. Jem had been cleaning house non-stop, even though it didn't really need it, preparing for the arrival of the baby.

January 16, the baby's due date, came and Jem had not gone into labor yet. "Perhaps she's going to be fashionably late," Riot suggested as he and Jem drove home from the doctor's office that day.

"Not too late, I hope…I just want this over with. I want to hold our baby," Jem said.

"Dr. Burton said any time from two weeks before to two weeks after is normal," Riot reminded her. "By February we should be holding our child."

Jem didn't have that long to wait, as on the evening of January 19 she started having contractions. She and Riot were watching television together when she started feeling something that felt like cramps-but much more intense. "I think this is it," she told him.

"All right, let's get you to the birthing center," Riot said as he went up to their room to get the suitcase she'd packed a few weeks ago. They'd agreed on a birthing center instead of a hospital because it seemed it would be a bit more private, and they could have friends visiting.

Jem waited, and soon her husband was downstairs and escorting her to his car. He put her suitcase into the trunk, then helped her into the car. She put on her seat belt as he got in behind the wheel. The look on his handsome face was a mixture of excitement and anticipation, with a bit of nervousness thrown in.

"Riot, the birthing center is a few minutes away, you don't have to go fast," Jem chided gently as he sped along the freeway.

"You know I don't poke along when I drive," he chuckled. "Whether or not my wife is in labor." Even so, he let up on the gas a little.

Flashing lights caught Jem's eye. She looked over her shoulder. "Riot…there's a police car behind us."

Riot heaved a sigh as he looked in the rear-view mirror, then pulled over. "I hope he's qualified to deliver babies," he commented as he set the parking brake and rolled down the window, then put his hands on the steering wheel.

The Los Angeles cop came up to the window. "Evening. Going a bit fast, weren't you…ninety miles an hour?"

"My wife's in labor," Riot explained.

The cop peered into the window. "Well I'll be, if it isn't Jem and Riot," he said. "I know you're about due-my daughters read all those celebrity rags-so I'll escort you to the hospital."

Jem grinned, ignoring a contraction, while Riot told the cop where the birthing center was. The cop went back to his car while Riot rolled up his window and put the car into first gear. "That worked out well," Jem told her husband.

"Of course," said Riot as he got the car moving once more.

* * *

Robyn Kimberly Llewellyn was born early the following morning, on January 20, 1989. The baby girl was twenty inches long and weighed seven pounds, ten ounces.

Riot sat in a rocking chair and held his newborn daughter while his wife slept. Jem had been in labor all night, and after she'd fed Robyn, she'd gone to sleep. Riot had never held a newborn baby before, but he was starting to get used to it.

Robyn was dressed in a long-sleeved top and diaper, and she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She seemed content as she lay cradled in her father's arms. Riot gently held one of the baby's tiny hands and smiled down at her. He saw that Robyn was falling asleep.

"I'm getting tired myself," he murmured to the baby. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was six in the morning; Robyn had been born a few hours ago. At this birthing center, as long as there were no complications, the mother and infant could go home after a day, as opposed to three days in a regular hospital.

Riot got up and carefully placed his daughter in the bassinet that was provided. Then he changed into pajama bottoms and got into the queen-sized bed next to his wife.

"Rory…?" Jem mumbled sleepily.

"The baby's asleep, we should be too," Riot said as he held her in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Riot and Jem brought their daughter home. A bassinet was set up in the living room, and Jem carefully placed little Robyn into it. While Jem had experience caring for children, she had never cared for any infants, so this would be something new.

Riot looked at the clock; it was ten in the morning. Friends and relatives would be dropping by starting at eleven, so he and Jem had time to relax together.

Robyn started to cry. "I think she's hungry," Jem said as she lifted the baby up into her arms and sat down on the couch with her.

"Good timing," Riot commented as he sat down on the couch next to his wife. He watched as she nursed the baby. "Are you going to do that at night, too?"

"Are you wanting to get up in the middle of the night and fix a bottle?" Jem asked with a bit of a smirk. "If she sleeps in our room in her bassinet, all I have to do is just lift her out and feed her. Besides, I have all day to sleep. I'm sure you'd like your rest."

"You're right," Riot conceded.

When Robyn was done nursing, Riot held her while Jem adjusted her top. He cuddled the baby, who was dressed in pink sleepers. He was really starting to like the idea of being a father. "I'll put her back in her bassinet," he said after a few moments as he got up.

"All right," said Jem as she turned on the television.

Riot laid Robyn down on her pink blanket in the bassinet, then joined Jem on the couch.

At about eleven, the doorbell rang, and Riot went and answered it. He let Minx and Rapture in, and they were followed by his parents. Mildred Llewellyn immediately went over to the bassinet and peered in at her granddaughter. "Oh, look at this beautiful little baby!" she said to her husband.

"I never thought you'd one day settle down and have a family," Robert Llewellyn admitted to his son. "Congratulations." He shook Riot's hand.

Mildred lifted the baby into her arms and showed the infant to her husband. Riot was pleased to see his father gently hold one of the baby's tiny hands and grin.

"Who do you think she resembles the most?" Minx asked Rapture.

"Both of them," Rapture said with a shrug.

The doorbell rang again, and this time Jem let in Craig, Video, and Stormer. "Who better to get some baby pictures?" Video laughed as she held up a camera.

"Get some family photos!" Stormer called as she went over to the senior Llewellyns and peered at her late friend's niece.

For the next hour or so, Video was busy with the entire Llewellyn family, taking pictures.

* * *

Rio sat in a bar in Tijuana, well past drunk. He was as full of regrets as he was with alcohol. He should've proposed to Jerrica after her father died. He should've been understanding when he found out that she and Jem were the same woman. Now she was married to that clown Riot and actually had a child by him. They actually seemed to be happy together.

He'd taken off for Mexico because that was where his paternal great-grandfather was from. He had some second cousins in the area and a few of them had decided to form a Tejano band; he was now the road manager and sound technician for Los Reyes. They'd introduced him to drinking, drugs, and carousing, things he'd stayed away from growing up in the Los Angeles area. Now he was a mess.

When the Holograms and the others had died in the plane crash, Rio had felt too guilty and too much of a _persona non grata_ to return to the States and pay his respects. There was nothing he could do.

A pretty Mexican girl caught his attention. " _Hola_ , Susana," Rio said.

She beckoned to him. He followed her into a room, at times wishing she was Jerrica and not Susana.


End file.
